


Homemade (banner)

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Banner per il racconto Homemade di oOBlackRavenOo
Partecipa al Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia (Terza edizione).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homemade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780533) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [oOBlackRavenOo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOBlackRavenOo/pseuds/oOBlackRavenOo). 



> A [oOBlackRavenOo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oOBlackRavenOo/pseuds/oOBlackRavenOo) che con il suo entusiasmo ha accompagnato questo mio lavoro, assecondato le mie follie, condiviso le sue e mi ha fatta sorridere un sacco.
> 
> Un grazie di cuore a [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) per avermi aiutata in tutto, specie nella grafica, incoraggiandomi e agevolandomi a ogni passo.

 

**Banner**

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 


End file.
